


О пользе и вреде жестких методов воспитания

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На ключ "Персонажу подлили в чай приворотное зелье".На Wintersend.





	О пользе и вреде жестких методов воспитания

\- Ты можешь успокоиться и объяснить, какого демона ты просишь убежища у меня под кроватью?!  
\- Я тебе не помешаю, Фиона. Я только полежу... подумаю чуть-чуть.  
Эльфийка скептически приподняла бровь:  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты уже чуть-чуть подумал и тебе не помогло. Что ты сделал на этот раз?  
\- Ты не поверишь...  
Маг приподняла покрывало, посмотрела на Дункана и, удостоверившись, что ее подкроватные монстры не прельстились оным, улеглась на кровать и потребовала:  
\- Рассказывай.

После последней выходки Дункана, когда он умудрился на приеме обворовать второго советника императрицы, свистнув у того, помимо прочего, некое письмо с планами об ущемлении ордена в правах, Женевьев чудом с него шкуру не спустила. Но из серых, что ожидаемо, не выгнала. Информация была нужная, но воровство такого размаха…  
Ее отношения с юным Стражем испортились вконец. Вину не удалось загладить даже примерным поведением, и Дункан в самом деле начинал раскаиваться в этой своей выходке. Женевьев обращалась с ним как с пустым местом, а зная характер командора, можно было предположить, что если ты – не усмиренный, то долго такого не вынесешь.

И тогда Дункан вспомнил об одной бабке в Вал Руайо…  
\- Ну, она приторговывает всякими снадобьями. Добрая старушка. Разок она меня пожалела, я тогда не знал, на какой балке повеситься, так болел зуб, а она положила мне на него какое-то снадобье и через пару минут боль прошла.  
Фиона хмыкнула: нет, ну сколько же можно сделать денег на невежестве.   
– А еще она всякие отвороты, привороты, зелья продает. Ну я к ней и пошел, может, подумал, посоветует какое-нибудь средство, чтобы в одном человеке на другого злость унять.  
Фиона неприлично хрюкнула, пытаясь сдержать смех.   
– Что ты смеешься? - обиделся Дункан. - Она мне такое и дала!   
Эльфийка перевернулась на живот и уткнулась лицом в подушку, стараясь не ржать.   
– Сегодня с утра Командор с Николасом должна была к магам ехать, в Шпиль, а сама видишь какая жара – приказала подать в проходную освежающего чаю, чтобы выпить перед выходом. Ну, я на кухне покрутился, пока никто не видел в чай и бухнул снадобье. Да только Женевьев что-то забыла и вернулась к себе…

***

 

Николас некуртуазно отхлебнул прямо из кувшина: оказался мятный чай, что было очень кстати – проклятье какое-то, а не лето! Что-то где-то прогнило, раз такая жара напала на благословленную Создателем империю. Он чувствовал себя точно в железной бочке – командор желала провести демонстрацию силы, а потому полный доспех она и на себя нацепила, и ему приказала. Джулиан, услышав о ее задумке, искренне пожелал, чтобы Дункан ту бы бумагу не воровал. Связываться с орлесианскими аристократами и магами - лиха беда начала. Велика потеря - какой-то особняк в Вал Руайо. Их твердыня все равно в Монсиммаре.  
Ненормальная, ей богу, совсем Женевьев башню снесло после смерти Гая. И зачем она Дункана с виселицы стащила – чтоб напоминал лишний раз, что ли? Он в своей вине уже давно и крепко раскаялся, но по-другому поступить тогда он просто не мог.   
Николасу повезло, он никогда особо не голодал и не жил на улице, - наемничал и воевал. Но в трущобах Вал Руайо он бывал и старался не думать о том, как там можно выжить мальчишкой, не воруя и не защищая свою жизнь убийством других. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы дожить до лет Дункана и остаться неплохим человеком, а не стать последним подонком. А таковым юный страж не был – в нем еще остались понятия о доброте, чести и благородстве, пусть и весьма сомнительного толка. Может, он и был готов подохнуть за свое преступление, но жить так, как заставляла Женевьев, - едва ли.  
Мысли о Дункане не покидали Николаса всю дорогу, пока они ехали через безумный, забитый суетливый даже в жуткую жару, Вал Руайо. К моменту, когда они вернулись в штаб-квартиру ордена у Северных Ворот, Николас пришел к выводу, что заблуждался все это время, не видя в Дункане ничего особенного и не удостаивая лишний раз своим вниманием, и мог думать только о том, что ему необходимо с Дунканом срочно поговорить.  
К удаче Николаса, стоило им с Женевьев войти в дом серых, юноша тут же объявился, точно ждал их возвращения. В его взгляде была робкая надежда, что командор что-то скажет. Хотя бы словечко о том, как прошла встреча с магами или что сведения, им добытые, были полезны. А они были, как мог судить сам Николас.   
Женевьев же не одарила юношу и взглядом, прошла мимо, бросив:  
\- Николас, свободен. Отдыхай.  
Николасу показалось особо горьким то, что в обращении к нему не было той стали и злости, что доставались последнее время Дункану. Он кинул неприязненный взгляд в спину удаляющейся Женевьев и поманил Дункана к себе. Юноша подошел с настороженностью.  
\- Пойдем, поможешь мне, - хотя с чем ему нужно было помочь, Николас еще не придумал.  
Дункан посмотрел удивленно, но спорить не стал, следуя за стражем к его комнате.  
\- Как там? – неловко поинтересовался он, чтобы разбить неловкое молчание.  
\- Да сами без нас перегрызлись бы, но если бы не те бумаги, бойня бы не скоро началась, а серых бы из Вал Руайо выкинули раз и навсегда. Командор тебе крупно должна, Дункан.  
\- Да… - протянул юноша. – Только Женевьев все еще на меня злится.  
В его голосе Николасу послышалось такое тоскливое отчаяние, что тут же захотелось пойти и вправить мозги командору.  
\- Дура она, - хмыкнул мужчина. – Сама не знает, чего хочет, жизнь ломает что себе, что другим. Она не тебя простить не может, а себя. А измывается – над тобой.  
\- Ну как сказать… - Дункан смутился. – Не она же воровала…  
Николас резко обернулся – слушать это не было сил:  
\- Она пытается сделать из Ордена пытку. Но то, что ты – серый страж, не значит, что твоя жизнь кончена. Ты еще можешь узнать, что значит быть счастливым.  
Дункан посмотрел на него ошарашенно.   
Архидемон забери Женевьев с ее местью, как можно обесценивать это чистое сердце, которое всего лишь хочет свободы? Николас коснулся щеки юноши. Тот посмотрел непонимающе, но прежде, чем успел что-то сказать, Николас обнял его за талию, привлек к себе и поцеловал. Шершавые искусанные губы остались неподвижны под лаской, но и оттолкнуть Дункан его не попытался.  
\- Ты что творишь?! – возмутился он, но Николасу было все равно.  
Он не мог ничего с собой поделать – он точно заново увидел Дункана: как он прежде не замечал, насколько тот красив? Хотелось только одного и откладывать он не собирался. Николас шагнул в сторону, прижав Дункана к стене, и поцеловал его снова, несмотря на то, что тот начал вырываться. Юноша попытался его укусить, но Николас жестко сжал ладонью его челюсть, врываясь своим языком в рот, пробуя на вкус. Это было смешно, но Дункан пах корицей... Николас прервал поцелуй, только для того, чтобы облизать шею юноши, а потом поцеловать его под самым ухом, приговаривая:   
\- Что? Не нравится? Или боишься? Я не съем…  
\- А вот я – вполне! - послышался из-за спины голос Джулиана…

***

\- Не знаю, что мне там дала бабка…- Дункан вздохнул из-под кровати. Фиона постаралась перестать сдавленно смеяться и утерла проступившие слезы.  
Внезапно дверь ее комнаты практически слетела с петель. Возникший на пороге Джулиан был совершенно не похож на себя.  
\- Извини, Фиона, - но собой оставался.  
Он молниеносно подошел к ее кровати и вытащил Дункана за шиворот.  
\- Джулиан, я не виноват, - начал тот. – То есть виноват… но я не знал!  
\- Чего не знал?! Сейчас ты все узнаешь! – пообещал Джулиан, занося кулак.  
\- Может, все-таки не стоит его бить? – Николас стоял в дверном проеме.  
\- Рот закрой! – посоветовал Джулиан.  
\- Не надо, - попросила Фиона. – У него и так мозгов нет – последние выбьешь!  
\- Джулиан, я могу объяснить! – Дункан предпринял отчаянную, но безуспешную попытку вырваться: озверевший страж держал как капкан.  
\- Что объяснить? – а это уже был голос Женевьев, подошедшей на шум, потому что ее комната была неподалеку.  
\- Ну понимаете, командор… - начал Дункан.  
\- Он перешел на добычу покрупнее, - прервал его Джулиан. – Воровать письма – уже мелко…  
\- Да оставь ты его уже в покое! – вставил Николас.  
\- Рот закрой! – снова огрызнулся его любовник.  
\- Мне кто-нибудь, наконец, объяснит, что тут происходит?! – Женевьев терпением не отличалась.  
\- Конечно, командор. Все дело в…  
\- Приворотном зелье, - перебила Фиона, в конце концов, совладавшая со своим весельем.

Когда бледный заикающийся Дункан поведал свою историю, за голову схватились не только Николас и Джулиан, но и Женевьев. Кажется, она все-таки осознала, какой опасности чудом избежала. Мужчины тоже переглянулись, и в этом же взгляде Николас прочитал, что прощен.  
\- Всем спать, - сурово произнесла Женевьев и первая двинулась к двери из спальни Фионы.   
Дункан замер, как приклеенный, и Фионе пришлось легонько подтолкнуть его ладонью в спину.  
\- Завтра с утра разберусь с твоим приворотным зельем, обещаю.   
Фиона снова забралась в кровать, укрылась, почувствовав, как озябли ноги на каменном полу и снова прыснула со смеху, представив, как седая суровая воительница пытается влюбленно облапать худенького верткого новобранца.


End file.
